ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Sleaze
Jason Edwards Markinson '''(born 1st Jan 1990) is an Irish professinal wrestler currently working in American promotion Media Wrestling Federation,Japanese Promotions No Limits Wrestling and another Oriental promotion with his good friend Matty T (AKA Sweetness Inc) in Banzai Pro Wrestling-1 Early career Jason Edwards Markinson was born on 1 January 1990 at 1:00 on the dot in the morning he watched wrestling at the age off 2 because his father was a wrestler his mother was a booker and his grandad ran a promotion called Extreme Irish Wrestling and when he could speak (he couldn't speak until he was 12 and even now has trouble with speech) he immediately asked if his family could help him train they all agreed and they taught Jason the ropes,his grandad helped him draw a crowd in wether face or heel his mom gave him advice on booking and gimmick suggestions and his dad helped him take bumps,learn mic skills and sell difficult moves so when he wanted to move to America at 15 his dad,nanna,grandad and mom went with him Media Wrestling Federation 2003-2006 Jason originally debut as a hot,young babyface which Jason admitted he despised being a face he pitched heel idea after heel idea the office said no because his mom pitched them a great idea for a heel turn Jason was estatic and so after beating the MWF Champion Jose' Mariutino with a cheap shot using brass knuckles and pinned him 1.2.3 the crowd booed the Irishman who the week after that cut a promo saying that his new name was Jason E Edwards the E standing for Easy and cut a ferocious and totally believable heel promo so good that MWF Magazine named it promo of the year 2004 after that Jason got a huge win over top babyface star AMAIRE by using a lowblow and the Easy E Extinction (Flip Bottom) and pinned AMAIRE 1.2.3 after that AMAIRE said Jason was nothing but a cheating Irishman Jason responded by attacking him from behind and hitting him with a one-man chonchairto AMAIRE and Jason then traded wins in violent street fights and barbed wire rope matchs ending with AMAIRE beating Jason with the Air-AMARIRE (Shooting Star Press) to retain the MWF Title in a steel cage match,after that Jason was demoted to mid-card status and then for unknown reasons released No-Limits Wrestling,Japan (2008-present) after a hiatus from Wrestling Markinson appeared in a Japanese promotion called No Limits Wrestling and was an instant hit with his stiff style and fancy flips even though he displayed heel tendancys the fans still cheered him after a very successful run with the No-Limits Gigin Championship he lost it to his Sweetness Inc Partner Matty T this is when Jason and Matty were just starting Sweetness Inc after the match the two shook hands and raised each other's arms for a great 30:00 of stiff kicks and chops Banzai Pro Wrestling-1 (2009-present) after Matty beat Jason for the Gigin Title they both set there sights on Banzai Pro Wrestling which had more emphisis on tag teams like No-Limit and The New Rockers so Sweetness Inc made there debut in an impressive fashion with a win against No-Limit apparently the BPW-1 execs have a tag title run in mind for Sweetness Inc '''Finishers & Signatures *Suplex Transitioned into a backbreaker *Waffle House (Cruxifix position dropped into a piledriver) *Easy E Extinction (Flip Bottom as Jason E Edwards) 2004-2006 *Bicycle Kick *It Ain't Easy Being Sleazy (BrainBuster DDT) *Irish Driver (Death Valley Driver) *Plunge Into The Irish Sea (Frog Splash) *Sleazy Superkick Signatures *Jumping Knee to the back of opponents head *Rolling Liger Kick *Springboard Cross Body *Running Big Boot *Modified STO (used most often when driving opponents head into the 2nd turnbuckle pad) *EEE (Easy Edwards Enzeguri) (Enzeguri to kneeling opponent) *School Boy (complete with hold of tights) *Heel Hold *One Legged Boston Crab *Belly-To-Belly Suplex then Jason kips up and moonwalks *European Uppercut *Dropkick *Powerslam along with moves wrestlers normally preform like an Irish whip or a gut kick you know he'll do them anyway so these aren't the only moves he has With Matty T *Bicycle Kick by Jason while Matty holds opponent in Russian Leg Sweep Hold *Sweetness and Sour (Northen Lights Suplex (Jason) into a Powerbomb (Matty T) Theme I Need A Hero-Bonnie Tyler (as Jason Sleaze and with Matty T) More,More,More-Andre True Connection (as Jason E Edwards)